Wind and Water
by emptyonideas
Summary: She didn't think she deserved a normal life, let alone a happy one. He was determined to prove her wrong. Quicksilver/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Natalie, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"April, you never have a good feeling about anything," Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

April sighed as Nat moved forward, her black hair swaying as she peeked through the window in the door. No matter how many times they did this, April still felt like the wrong puzzle piece in her sister's jagged edged picture. _How come you can't be more like Nat?_ her dad used to ask. _Why can't you just do what you're supposed to do?_

Because she wasn't like Nat. She never had been. Natalie was ice and fire. Cold, yet burning, indifferent yet full of hatred. She sprung back and forth between these things, while April cleaned up the streams left in her wake.

"Only two guards. Nino and Charlie are on the security in the front. We'll take these guys and then the money will be all ours."

April nodded. There was no use arguing, she was already here so the battle was half lost.

"Let's go, sis."

Natalie winked at her before lashing out at the door, the force of her kick knocking it clear off its hinges.

The two guards blanched as they ran into the room. April looked around at the bare gray walls. There was a shelf of flashlights, a small fridge and a table with three chairs. And then she felt it—the water rushing through pipes in the low ceiling. Just as the guards reached for their guns, she exploded them and Natalie punched the guard closest to her, sending him sprawling into the wall behind him.

Taking her eyes from her sister, April felt the calmness of water being near her as it spurted from the ceiling. She took a deep breath and channeled it beneath the guard who was coming for her, making him slip just as he finally got his gun from the holster.

Natalie was wiping a clawed hand across the other guard's mouth. April shuddered as he did, his legs and arms twitching as his mouth began to foam.

She hated when Natalie used her poison. She could get by with her enhanced strength, but she always went for the toxins anyway. She liked the fear in their eyes.

April groaned as the guard on the ground swept his legs toward her own, crashing into her ankles painfully. Gritting her teeth as she stumbled, she found the water again, molding it into a bubble and forcing it to hover over the man's face.

She watched as he gasped and gulped, realizing what was happening. He clawed at the water, but she just added more and more, feeling parts of her drain away in the process. She looked up to see Natalie grinning at her and quickly dropped her eyes, watching the man's skin turn blue.

When he stopped struggling, she released her hold and the water fell into puddles around the guard's body.

"You didn't kill him," Natalie frowned, poking him with her boot.

"We don't have to kill him."

"Alive people are witnesses," Natalie reminded her, crouching down over the man.

April took a moment to actually look at the details now that she was out of danger. He had a bulky frame under his black uniform. His ring of keys had fallen off in the struggle. His body was limp and soaking under the water, pushing his chestnut hair into ringlets around his face.

She wondered if he had a family. If he had dreams beyond this job, if he wished for anything as strongly as she did.

And then her sister slit his throat.

She turned away before she could see the red start to mix into the water around him.

"Let's hurry. Your bad mood is catching," Nat said, her voice even and clear despite the two bodies she left in her wake.

"Maybe the murder is causing the bad mood," April bit back, glaring at her.

"Oh, there she is," Natalie said, almost purring. "I love when your claws come out."

"Can we just go?" April sighed, walking back through the door.

"Whatever you say, dear sister."

* * *

A few weeks after their job, April managed to escape the house for a few moments of peace.

Nino and Natalie were busy arguing, or kissing, or something April didn't want to think about, and Charlie was attempting to make the TV work to watch the season finale of M*A*S*H.

They were somewhere in New York this time. It was the closest April had been to their childhood home in five years, and she couldn't shake the feeling that her dad was going to pop out somewhere and kidnap her.

She shook the thought from her head. She just wanted to have _one_ good day.

She found a diner on the corner not far from where she was, and decided to start there.

Finding a booth near the back, she let the smells of fried food and coffee swirl around her. The waitress gave her the one minute sign and she nodded and opened her menu, her eyes flicking through the items until they caught on waffles.

 _April Lancaster._

April jumped, looking up. No one seemed to be speaking in her direction. But no—her name hadn't been spoken out loud—it had been in her _head._

She was finally losing it.

"No, you're not," an accented voice told her.

April took in the man who appeared next to her—brown hair, bright eyes as he pushed his wheelchair to the side of her table. His face had a kind expression on it, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"How did you talk in my head?" she whispered, eyes darting around to see if they were attracting attention. Everyone was ignoring them, however, and he only smiled at her.

"I'm Charles Xavier," he said. "I'm a telepath."

April's memories with other mutants flashed in her eyes. Natalie only enlisted the ones with powers that could do the most damage, and therefore make her the most money. Violence stained her thoughts.

"I assure you that we are not all like that."

April realized he had been reading her thoughts and quickly tried to focus all her attention on him.

"So what are you like?"

He smiled now, his face taking on a pensive expression.

"I suppose I'm a teacher now, above all else," he said, tapping on the side of his wheelchair. "I have a school for people like us. It's nearby. When I sensed you, I felt I should reach out."

"A school? I'm twenty years old."

"We need help there, with teaching and watching the children," he explained. "I've seen what you do. I thought you might be interested in an alternative."

Shame coursed through her. She was not proud of the things she'd done, especially recently. The fact that it was laid bare for him to see only made her feel even guiltier.

"You don't want me," she said, quietly. She turned to her eyes to the glass of water on the table and began to trace the rim of the glass, hoping he would go away.

He didn't.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I can tell you want to leave. You've _always_ wanted to leave, but you were too scared to be on your own. But you wouldn't be here."

Something flared inside of her so close to hope that she burned with it. But if her sister had taught her anything, it was that nobody was looking to help them without wanting something in return.

"So you're my guardian angel?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I live in the real world. If something sounds too good to be true, it usually is."

"It's not going to instantly cure all your problems," Charles conceded, "But it is a start. And despite what your sister would have you believe, I think you're far more suited to helping people rather than hurting them."

April stared at him, her words dying in her mouth. She had a sudden flash of walking out with him, leaving behind Natalie, starting a new life.

It seemed so easy...But then reality crushed in. She didn't even know where she would be leaving to. Nat would be furious, probably drag her home by her hair. She didn't even have a friend—what was she supposed to do in a whole new place with all new people?

This was the only life she knew. And it sucked, but it was hers.

"I can't."

Charles sighed, but gave her a smile anyway.

"Call me if you change your mind."

He put a white business card in front of her and nodded before turning his wheelchair around and heading toward the door.

* * *

April looked at the card so much that she had it memorized. She saw the words and numbers on her eyelids when she slept, she dreamed of mutant schools and the man in the wheelchair. She saw her new life, filled with students and classrooms, promise and fresh air.

But those were only dreams.

In reality, she was in a warehouse with Nat, Nino and Charlie, and she was about to die.

"I told you this job was too risky," Charlie growled, glaring at Nino. His cheeks flared with red, making the two scars on his face stand out even more.

"Risk equals reward," Nino shrugged. He didn't seem phased by the fact that they were all stuck in a wire cage, but Nino never quite seemed phased by anything. His eyes always looked lazy, half-lidded and dragging over things languidly. "We had to try."

"Now we're stuck here," Natalie growled, kicking the door again. Her strength was denting it, but they could hear the men coming back for them.

April stayed quiet, fearing the end. She'd always hoped to go out with more of a bang, instead of in a huge metal cage like an animal.

"April, care to do something?" Nat spat at her.

"There's no water around," she said, unable to feel anything more than a trickle within a hundred feet.

"Did you four really think you could pull one over on me?"

The voice caused them all to stop, the man appearing in front of their door with a wicked grin. Mr. Harrid had an awful tracksuit and an even worse mustache, but despite appearances, she knew to be afraid. Not only could he make fire, April knew for sure that he had at least four men backing him on either side.

"You are amateur thieves, and I am the best," he said, crossing his arms. "It's cute, though, how you thought you might win."

April wished he would shut up and do something, even if he was going to kill them. The heaving in her stomach couldn't take much more. She was embarrassed by how weak her legs felt, and she leaned on the piece of metal behind her.

"I suppose you did me a favor. By screwing me over, you made sure I didn't have to give you your share of the money. So now, I'm richer, and I get to exact a little revenge."

He took a moment to let his words hang in the air. None of them spoke back, or tried to deny it. It would only make things worse.

"I'm feeling generous, though," he said, a fireball appearing in his hand. It made his eyes glint with red and orange, and April shuddered. "And for that, I will only kill one of you."

April lost her breath as the door creaked open. She was sure Nat would try to fight her way out, but it seemed that even her reckless sister could tell the fight was lost and just inched back.

"But which one?" Harrid asked, eyes flickering between them like flames themselves.

Nino's eyes narrowed slightly as Charlie moved a step behind him. April stayed where she was, unsure if it was better to make eye contact or stare at the ground. Her heart was pounding so furiously she thought she might explode. The only sounds in the warehouse were the shuffled steps of the men outside and her breath.

"One of the beautiful women?" he asked, passing close to Nat. She knew his eyes would rake against her form, but she kept her gaze down. "Or the muscle, perhaps?"

April chanced a look up to see Charlie tensing, his biceps seeming larger in the shadow of the fire.

"I think I'll go with...the ringleader."

Before any of them had time to react, Harrid arched his arm toward Nino.

The fire leapt across the floor and into his chest.

Charlie dove away from him as Nino's clothes caught fire, engulfing him instantly.

April dully registered Nat's screaming as Nino flailed, making the most terrible noise she'd ever heard. It was more animal than human. The fire burned brightly, darkening his flesh until it started to sag and April turned to throw up. She could smell the burning, could feel his screams echoing in her bones as her stomach emptied onto the concrete.

"Put him out! Put him out!" Nat was shaking her, but it was no use. Harrid had made sure there was no water around for a reason.

Nino was a ball on the floor now, and April couldn't look anymore. His strangled yells had turned into a steady cry, and his body was unrecognizable. April covered her nose and shut her eyes as tightly as she could while Nat wailed.

Soon, his screams were over.

* * *

The morning after Nino died, April packed her bag. Since they moved so much, she only had a few outfits, a couple of tapes and two pairs of shoes. She patted her neck to make sure she had her mother's necklace, and took one last look at Natalie's door before walking away.

Clutching the business card in her hand, she walked toward the payphone, dialing the numbers.

She knew them by heart, but double checked anyway.

It rang twice before the accented voice answered, the one she dreamed about.

"Mr. Xavier? It's April Lancaster."

"April. It's nice to hear from you."

Taking that as a good sign, she mustered her courage and forced the next words from her mouth.

"I'd like to take you up on your offer, if it still stands."

For a brief moment, her heart stilled. What if the offer was gone? It had been two months. He might want nothing to do with her anymore. She clutched the phone so hard her knuckles hurt.

"Of course, April. I'm so happy to hear that."

Her heart found a steady rhythm again, her mouth stretching into a smile she didn't remember giving her brain permission for.

"Well, I hope I can start soon, because I'm kind of on my way."

* * *

Ta-da! I got this idea for a Quicksilver story after watching Apocalypse and couldn't get it out of my head! This will be based on the X-Men DOFP/Apocalypse version of Peter, and will take place **AFTER** these movies- so be warned if you haven't seen them!

It's possible no one will read this, but if you do, please let me know your thoughts! Peter will be making an appearance in the next one! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Just another quick warning that this takes place after X-Men Apocalypse! There are minor spoilers in this one!

* * *

Two Months Later

Luckily for April, she didn't believe in signs. Otherwise, she might have been discouraged by the fact that just two weeks after she'd settled into her new life at the school, it had literally exploded.

Her first thought was that she didn't deserve to be happy. That somehow Natalie had caught up with her and was going to make sure she was miserable for deserting her. But thankfully, that wasn't it. The explosion didn't have to do with her past, and an ultra-fast mutant had saved all their lives and gotten everyone out.

She supposed that outweighed the bad omen a little, at least.

She didn't have much time to dwell on her own problems after the explosion. The days were a whirlwind of taking care of the kids and worrying about Xavier and the imminent destruction of the world.

It was nerve-wracking, but April was happy for the distraction from her own problems.

She tucked in beds, made food, soothed everyone and waited on news.

And finally, they came back.

Now, everything was settling back down, and the school was being put back together.

This morning, she had watched it being rebuilt by a girl who could move things with her mind and a man who controlled metal. She was sure it would take a little more time to get the inside resettled, but for now, she watched everyone celebrate. Their happiness was infectious, she thought, their excitement made the air buzz.

The younger kids were watching in awe as Rachel, a girl around 16, caught whatever they threw at her and began to juggle them. April could see an apple, a football, and a yo-yo in the mix so far.

She turned her attention to the older kids. Jeffrey, a boy so lanky she thought his body couldn't stretch anymore, was sitting with a boombox between his legs, face squinted in concentration. After a minute, she heard something make a popping noise. All the kids waited with bated breath, and then Duran Duran began to blare from the speakers. She chuckled as they all cheered loudly.

"Miss Lancaster, do you want a cheeseburger?"

"Thanks, Mikey," she said, accepting the plate he stretched toward her. He smiled, his blue hair falling in his face before he scampered away.

"Already have doting fans?"

April looked up to see Raven smirking at her, taking the empty seat across the table. She was in her blonde haired form today, curly hair falling down her shoulders.

"Kids are easier to talk to than adults," April admitted, shrugging with a smile.

Raven had blown back into town when April arrived. They'd only talked a few times, but she sensed Raven had big history with Charles. She wasn't sure exactly what, but Raven didn't ask her any questions about her past, so April took the cue to do the same.

"So, I have a proposition," Raven announced, leaning forward on the table. "Since everything that went down, Charles thought it would be a good idea if all of the teachers knew some basic self-defense. I thought maybe I'd start a class a couple nights a week. Are you in?"

April hesitated slightly. She had hoped her fighting days were behind her.

"It's only for worst case scenarios," Raven assured, seeing her face. "Charles knows you don't want to be part of the X-Men."

"Then, sure." April breathed out, trying to look more encouraging.

Raven nodded and smiled.

"I think Storm can help, you've met her?"

"Briefly," April said, thinking of the white haired, beautiful girl she'd seen around the house. "She controls weather, right?"

"Yeah, and packs a punch. You'll be trained up in no time."

April didn't mention that she was okay at fending for herself. She didn't want to raise any suspicions, so she forced a smile instead.

"Just let me know when, boss."

"I will. Gotta jet- I'll talk to you later."

April nodded and watched her go. Something about her was tough and guarded, and that made April like her a little more.

April turned her attention back to the party. The radio had stopped at some point, but when Jeff ran over and laid a hand on it, it blared to life again.

Smiling, she took a bite of her cheeseburger and hummed to the Police song that started to play.

* * *

April could hear the sounds of the celebration behind her. She sat down on the edge of the pond and smiled as the children's laughter met her ears.

She was feeling much more optimistic about her life, but she still didn't fit in easily. Something about being in a crowd for too long drained her. She'd spent the last five years with only her sister as constant company, and the amount of people in the house would take some getting used to.

April flicked her fingers, making the water ripple and dance. The water called to her like it always did when she was overwhelmed. She shot up three streams of it into the air, making them burst like fireworks when they reached the tree line.

"Impressive."

April turned to the voice, seeing Charles Xavier wheel up next to her. He was sporting a bald head, but the same kind face and eyes.

"Professor," she nodded, giving him a small smile.

"How are you doing, April?"

April recognized a simple question with a complicated meaning behind it. She knew he didn't mean how was she on this fine day, but rather how was she in her new life.

"It's a big change," she finally settled on, knowing he could read her mind anyway. "But I'm glad to be here."

Charles seemed to accept this, although his eyes told her he knew what was going on inside her brain.

"Thank you for your help with the children while we were gone," Charles said, moving on. "I don't know what we would've done without you."

"Well, you were busy saving the world, so it was probably the least I could do," April shrugged, winking at him.

"Thank you," he said, urging her to accept the compliment with a small smile. "You've only been here for a few weeks, so it was going above and beyond duty. I'm glad to have you here while we get things back to normal."

April had to agree with that, at least. It'd been hard handling the students when she barely knew them, especially when panic had taken over. She found out later there was good reason for the kids' anxiety. Charles and the rest of them had been fighting what was thought to be the first mutant ever—and he had almost destroyed the world.

Even though she wasn't there, she couldn't help but feel pride that she was now working with Xavier. It felt nice to be on the good side for a change.

"Let me know whatever I can do to help," April told him. "Anything."

Sincerity was new to her. Nat always made her feel stupid for having compassion, so April couldn't quite meet his eyes when she made her offer.

"I will."

April felt his hand touch her shoulder as a good-bye and she watched him turn around and wheel back to the mass of students that were calling his name. She noticed a red haired boy levitating plates above his head and chuckled as Charles called out not to break anything too expensive.

April turned away again and absentmindedly played with the water droplets, making the surface move in counterclockwise whirls, rising and falling with consecutive splashes.

"Oh, it's you." April jumped, a rush of wind the only warning of the new figure next to her. "I thought the school just had an insane water fountain."

Her eyes trailed up from black pants to a pale face. The newcomer had dark eyes, goggles pushing up the gray hair near his forehead. He was wearing a Ramones T-shirt and grinning widely at her, like they were long lost friends.

She squinted at him, her memory jolting.

"Did you throw me out of a window?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Did I? That doesn't sound like me." He grinned again and her stomach flipped. "Or _maybe_ it does. You're glaring. Did you get hurt?"

He suddenly plopped down next to her, his legs bouncing as he looked at her, awaiting her response.

"Just my ass, but it was worth it to, you know, not die," April said. This time, she smiled back at him.

He laughed, tilting his head back.

"Good point. You're a teacher here?" he asked, reaching to his left to find a rock.

She watched him try to skip it and fail miserably.

"I fill in for English classes when Charles is away, and I might start an art class soon."

"I was never good at either. Too much staying still."

She could see what he meant. Even sitting, he exuded energy. He picked up another rock and tried again, but it only sputtered once before sinking.

"Uh, lame."

"Try again," she urged.

He gave her a look before picking up the rock. She felt the pull of the water, and this time when he threw it, she made sure it bounced everywhere it hit. It skipped six times before she made the water shoot into the air, raining down in an arc and sailing the rock back toward them.

He caught it easily, giving her an impressed look.

"Legit." He nodded appreciatively.

"Not as cool as super speed."

"What is?"

She rolled her eyes at his cocky tone, but couldn't think of a biting response.

"I'm Peter," he said, eyes latching on to hers as he played with the rock in his hands. "Nice to meet ya under more normal circumstances."

"April," she offered, "Thanks for saving my life."

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal that everyone here might be dead if it wasn't for him.

"Us loners have to stick together," he said, starting to tap a beat on his legs.

April frowned.

"Who said I was a loner?"

Peter opened his mouth before quickly closing it.

"Well, no one said—I mean, I just thought...you were, you know, over here—"

April watched him flounder for a second before he gestured to her and their surroundings, devoid of people. She rolled her eyes again. He was right, but she didn't exactly like that this boy she knew for five seconds was treating her like a friend.

"Now's the time to stop talking."

"I was never good at that," he said, finding his confidence again and giving her a lopsided smile.

"And just so you know, if loners stuck together they wouldn't exactly be loners, would they?" she grumbled, stretching her own legs out in front of her.

She studiously avoided Peter's gaze, but she had a feeling he was smiling at her.

* * *

Just a short one to introduce Peter! Big thanks to everyone for following and favoriting, and even bigger to those who reviewed!

Reviews are life!


	3. Chapter 3

April sat in an armchair near the window, her nose deep in an art book. Charles had agreed to start letting her teach an elective art class twice a week, and she wanted to make sure she knew what she was talking about.

Her schooling had been inconsistent growing up, first because of her father and then because of her and Nat moving so much. But she always loved English and art best—books and a sketchpad were things she could always understand.

She jotted down notes as she flipped through the pages. She could hear chatter from the next room, and pots banging in the kitchen, but her view of the garden was a peaceful spot.

 _There are seven principles to cover when teaching children art: Line, shape, color, value, texture, form and space._

"You are doing nothing to improve your claims of not being a loner."

April wasn't surprised to look up and see Peter leaning against the window frame with his arms crossed. In the week since she'd met him, he'd taken to showing up in unexpected places. His pop ups had become more annoying than unsettling the more it happened.

"Are you following me?"

"You wish," he said, blowing out a breath of air. "I'm just exploring my new residence."

She watched him zip around the room, his hair a silver blur as he made every pillow on the couch crooked, following with flipping half the books on the shelf near the fireplace upside down.

"Do you plan on ruining your new residence?"

"Nah. It's a palace compared to my old place," He saw her raised eyebrow before declaring, "My mother's basement."

"Got you beat. I was in a house marked to be torn down by the city," April said, suddenly realizing the book in her own hand was upside down. She scowled at him, but he didn't notice.

"And she slowly reveals herself to me," he said, a smile stretching across his face. "You realize that's the first thing you've told me about yourself?"

April felt her cheeks redden—she knew that she wasn't exactly forthcoming with her past, but he didn't have to point it out. Plus, he'd probably run for the hills if he knew some of the things she'd done.

"Maybe because you don't know me."

"And I never will at this point," he said dramatically, clutching his chest.

"It's not an interesting story," she tried to wave him off.

"Try me."

She looked up at him, keeping her expression blank. Usually all she had to do at the school was look coldly at someone and they would back away, but Peter only met her gaze head on.

"Stare all you want. I've got a twin sister, I can play this game _all_ day."

"You have a twin sister?" April asked in surprise.

"Ha, you blinked!" he said, raising a fist into the air. "And yes. See that's one of those things you tell people when you're _getting to know them_."

April took a deep breath. He was unraveling her patience, but she knew he wouldn't go away easily.

"I feel sorry for whoever had to share a childhood with you," April shuddered, hesitating only slightly before finishing. "I have a sister, too. Older though, by four years."

Peter nodded and smiled and she could read _that wasn't so hard, was it?_ all over his face, but he seemed to have the good sense not to say it out loud.

Seeing his prodding gaze, she felt compelled to add a little more.

"We lived in New York, a few hours from here when we younger, then we moved around. A lot."

"Peter?"

April's eyes rose to the blue skinned boy who had just entered the room. Kurt, if her memory served correctly. She saw him tentatively walk over to them, apprehension in his eyes at disturbing their strange conversation. Little did he know she would beg him to take Peter's attention away from her right now.

"Raven asked me to getch you. Ve are goink on a mission."

"Already?" April's voice escaped her mouth before she had the sense to clamp down on her thoughts. But she couldn't keep the surprise inside—she had been hearing of the X-Men that they were starting to train, but they were still pretty young. And she didn't think they'd been working long enough to be taking risks.

"Don't worry about me, sweetie, I'll be back before you know it." Peter grinned wildly as he put a hand on her shoulder, and then outright laughed when she glared at him and flicked it off.

"If you leave him wherever you're going, I'll give you twenty bucks," April told Kurt.

"Vee could try, but he vould shtill arrive back before ze rest of us," Kurt smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled back and wished him luck.

"Where was your favorite place to live?"

April turned her attention to Peter. She felt a strange sensation pull at her stomach as he assessed her, seeming to ignore Kurt all together.

"Anywhere near the ocean," she told him.

Peter nodded and then disappeared, a gust of wind hitting her in the face. Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"Vait for me!"

And then he vanished.

* * *

After Charles had approved her lesson plans, April was sitting in an empty classroom, three long tables set up in front of her. She felt so nervous, she wasn't sure there was a part of her that wasn't sweating. Thankfully she could evaporate it into the air, otherwise her kids would find a soaking, shaking mess.

She wasn't sure why, but she desperately wanted this class to be a success.

Okay, well, she did know why.

Nobody here knew her. They didn't know what her father had done to her, what Nat had done her, or what she had done to herself.

She could _breathe_ here.

Sometimes, she would wake up next to Nat, in whatever hole they were living in, and she couldn't find air. She knew it was all around her, but it was like her lungs lost the ability to work and she suffocated and panicked until Nat woke her up and shook her back into the world.

Charles gave her a place surrounded by gardens and ponds and mutants, and _fresh air_. He'd given her a chance when she didn't deserve one—and she wanted to make sure he knew she appreciated it. And she wanted to make sure she was doing something _good_ with it.

"Miss Lancaster? Am I early?"

April looked up to see Mikey, one of her favorite students, poking his blue haired head into the room. She knew he had a blue tongue to match, and saw it briefly flash inside his mouth as he talked.

"Almost on time. The first to arrive," she said, looking at the clock.

He nodded and walked in, taking a seat at the middle table, his stool scraping against the floor with a groan. He gave her a sheepish smile and dumped his bag on the floor.

Just as she was standing up, two more girls trickled in. She recognized them from the lesson she gave on _The Outsiders_ while Charles was away two weeks ago. Following them with a wolfish grin was Lucas, a thirteen year old troublemaker with super strength, and his best friend Jeff who she'd seen fixing the radio at the party last week. The rest emptied in after him, just as the clock hit 2.

Ten kids. There were ten kids in front of her, twenty eyes looking expectant.

She could do this. She felt her nervousness ebb a little and she straightened her spine.

"Welcome. And thank you for joining this class—it would have been embarrassing to be talking to an empty room," she said, smiling at them as a few chuckled. "I was preparing by reading a book with a lot of rules for teaching and understanding art. I took so many notes, and made lists for hours, and then I realized that art isn't about rules."

She paused, leaning against her desk.

"That's not to say you won't learn anything. But instead, I want to teach you different techniques of art, different interpretations of it. I'll give you guidelines, but I want you to decide on your favorite and be inspired to create whatever you want."

She saw that the two girls in front were nodding at her and it gave her the courage to continue.

"And that doesn't mean an easy A," she said, eyes locking on Lucas, who was smiling and whispering to his friend. "I need you to try. It doesn't have to be perfect, but if you don't put in effort, I will know."

Lucas stopped talking and she smirked, nodding at him.

"For our first project, I want to do self-portraits. First, I want to show you some famous ones, and we can talk about them. Then, we can start on yours. Yes, Mikey?"

He lowered his hand.

"Can we choose what supplies we use?"

"Of course," April said. "I bribed the Professor for a trip to the art supply store, so we've got it all."

He grinned at her and she felt herself grinning back before turning to the pictures she'd posted on the wall behind her.

"This is one of my favorites. Van Gogh. Does anyone know anything about him?"

* * *

April was a few feet from Charles' office when Roxy emerged. She taught science, but April could never remember which one. She was almost six feet tall, towering over April, but so kind that she didn't feel the need to shrink back. Her auburn hair was in a loose braid and her eyes brightened upon seeing April approaching.

"Hey April. Me, Brian, and Storm are going out tonight if you wanted to join. I think they might try to get Raven to come too."

She was one of the few who wasn't afraid to ask April to go out—despite the fact that she'd never said yes.

"Oh, thanks," April said awkwardly, "I have to do lesson plans. But you guys have fun."

Roxy gave her a sort of sad smile and nodded, patting her shoulder as she continued down the hallway.

April moved a few steps and knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled answer, she pushed the door open slightly and peered in the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

Charles sat by the window, his head in the palm of his hand before his voice called his attention to her.

"Yes. I heard your first class was a success."

"Not too bad," April said, flushing, still holding onto the door frame. "A pretty good start."

"It's not conceited to accept a compliment, April."

"I'm working on it, Professor."

He gave her a knowing look as she walked toward the window, seeing where his eyes were trained.

The X-Men must've returned. She still felt strange calling them that, but she saw Jean's telltale red hair and Kurt and Raven's blue form from here. She didn't see Peter, but he rarely stayed still long enough to catch him. They were laughing, so it must've gone well.

"It did," Charles said, answering her thoughts. "Sorry," he apologized, "I don't mean to read your mind, but sometimes you don't say what you're thinking."

"Another thing I have to work on," April sighed.

For some reason she wasn't sure of, she wasn't bothered by Charles reading her mind. He didn't have an ulterior motive, and she knew he already seen some of the worst things in there. He probably knew her better than most people here, unless Peter kept bugging her.

"I called you here to ask a favor. Do you see the child with them?"

April squinted out the window and now saw Scott Summers. His red glasses glinted in the sunlight and when he moved to the side, a young boy appeared next to him. She couldn't make out a lot of details, but his shoulders were hunched and he was clutching something tightly in his arms.

"That is Thomas. His parents did not understand his gifts, and abandoned him on the side of the road." April grimaced, but Charles continued. "I want to help him—but there is a mental block on his mind that I cannot get through. Jean and I are trying, but all I can tell was that he was kidnapped by a group of mutants. They were trying to train him for something, but what, we're not sure."

"How is there a block?"

"Someone must have placed it there, or Thomas is blocking it out to protect himself. We have been looking for a group that has started to recruit young mutants, and I think he may have been with them."

"How did he get out?"

"Another thing we don't know. Jean heard his pleas for help, and that's when we sent the team."

"And what do you want me to do?" April frowned. "I'm not a telepath."

"No, but Thomas has not spoken a word in weeks. I was hoping if we put him in art class, maybe we can get him to express himself in a different way."

"Well, I can try my best," April said, already feeling a little overwhelmed. She wanted Thomas to be better, and she wanted to find out any information Charles would need, but she felt ill equipped to do so.

"That's all I ask," Charles said.

Something about his manner eased her, and she nodded.

"I'll ask him to come to class tomorrow," she said, looking again out the window.

"Thank you."

She took one more glance at Thomas' small figure before retreating from the room, leaving Charles again in his thoughts.

"Oh, and April?"

"Yes?"

"You will find that you have more in common with the people here than you think," he told her, turning his knowing eyes to her face. "You should give people a chance to know you."

April blushed, realizing he must have heard her exchange with Roxy outside the office.

"I know, I know," Charles said, smiling at her. "Another thing you'll work on?"

"If I didn't know better, Professor, I'd say you could read my mind," she deadpanned.

He laughed now, and she grinned, taking her cue to leave. His advice lodged somewhere between her throat and her heart as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 _All the heart eyes to those who reviewed the last chapter- it really gives me the motivation to continue! Let me know what you think of this one!_


	4. Chapter 4

It took April five seconds of seeing Thomas in her class to realize this wasn't going to work. With the other kids crowded around him, he shrank so small he looked years younger.

She guessed he was around ten, with dark skin and close cropped hair. He had a protruding upper lip that always made him seem sad. It didn't help that his eyes were always downcast—she wasn't even sure what color they were since he almost never looked at anyone.

He stared blankly at his paper as all the kids around him worked on their self-portraits.

"You don't have to draw yourself," she told him quietly, kneeling beside his stool. "You can just do whatever you feel like."

He briefly looked at her before turning away, his head still down.

"Sometimes I can't find words for what I want to say. It can help to draw what I'm thinking." She paused. "We have markers, paint, colored pencils..."

He shrugged, not picking up anything. She frowned, but didn't push it.

"Just let me know if you need anything. And remember, you can draw anything you'd like. From your memories or dreams, or just your imagination."

"Ms. Lancaster? Can I show you something?"

April nodded at Riley, standing up. She gave Thomas one last encouraging smile before walking to the other side of the room.

* * *

After an exhausting day of not getting through to Thomas, taking over a class for Charles, and having to help clean a huge mess at dinner time, April sank into her bed with a groan. She was in a tiny room, but thankfully she didn't have to share.

She really only needed a bed and a dresser, anyway. Her belongings didn't take up much space.

She kicked off her shoes and heard them thump against the carpet.

She was going to read a little before bed, maybe make a lesson plan or two, but she already felt herself drifting off.

Within seconds, her eyes closed.

 _"Again."_

 _April's breath came out as a shudder as she struggled to her feet. Natalie was in front of her, her fists curled at her sides. She was barely panting, but her eyes were rimmed with red and her shoulders sagged._

 _"Dad—"_

 _"Again, Natalie."_

 _April didn't have time to think before Nat lashed out at her. She put her arms up weakly, but Natalie had already made contact with her legs, making her stumble. She was holding back, but every punch and kick with her enhanced strength would give April bruises for weeks._

 _"Are you even trying, April?"_

 _April didn't let herself look at her father. She knew what look would be in his eyes—the same look that was always there since her mother was killed. Pure anger. No words would penetrate through that fog._

 _"How are you going to defend yourself in the real world, April, if you can't even beat your own sister?"_

 _April swallowed. She wouldn't have to be fighting in the real world, not unless she was the one looking for the fight. But she'd been punished for saying less._

 _April put her hands up, drawing the forces of the water in the room. She could feel it in her blood, like the pull of magnets. She barely managed to hit Nat with anything before she was on her butt, her bottom aching from the sharp impact with the ground._

 _She could hear her father practically growl at her incompetence._

 _April didn't like using the water in people's bodies. It was too risky. But one trick she learned was how to dry someone's eyes out just enough to make their vision blurry.  
_

 _She did it to Nat, who staggered as April kicked her legs out from under her._

 _She didn't want to hit Natalie. But her father wouldn't give up until both of them had gotten good "practice."_

 _"Good," her father said, seeing Nat fall to the ground. April couldn't look at her sister-her entire body throbbed with shame and sheer tiredness._

 _But Nat's eyes commanded hers- they always did- and the silent promise passed between them._

 **Soon we will get out of here**.

 _"Again!"_

April shot up in bed, her heart racing. She felt like she'd been jolted out of a deep slumber, but her blankets told her she'd been tossing and twisting through her sleep.

She sat for a second, letting her heartbeat calm down. She glanced to the small window on her left—the sun was already up. It peeked through the gauzy white curtains, making the tips of everything it touched gleam yellow.

April held her hands out in the sunlight, her arms shaking from her shoulders to her fingertips. The memory alone was enough to jostle her, but the guilt of thinking of Natalie was enough to make her feel sick. Where was she? How was she doing? They once promised they were in everything together, and April had broken that promise.

But Nat had almost broken her.

And then April realized it wasn't just her body- _everything_ was shaking.

Her dresser drawer handles jingled as they bounced, her bed frame rattling lightly against the wall. She frowned and crossed over the floor to the door, poking her head out to see if anyone else was awake or if she was going crazy.

Storm was walking down the hallway, her white hair tousled and a towel slung over her shoulder. She walked calmly even though the pictures on the wall were tilting.

"It's just Jean," she said, seeing April's confused expression. "Nightmare."

April nodded, leaving Storm to continue toward the bathroom.

She could still feel her own dream on the edges of her mind, so she could only imagine how bad Jean's was to make the house rattle.

Straightening her T-shirt, April went to the door to her left. She bit her lip as she raised her hand and knocked lightly.

Nothing happened.

She pressed her ear to the door and heard the bed shifting, but the vibrating was still happening.

April knocked loudly this time, and the shaking abruptly stopped.

April stepped back as the door opened and Jean appeared behind it. Her hair was messy, and her cheeks colored when she saw April.

"Oh, I thought you were Scott," she said, rubbing her arm. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, actually." Jean gave her a suspicious look. "Well, maybe a little," April amended with a smile. "But I was having a bad dream myself, so I'm actually thankful."

"Well that's a first," Jean said, giving her a sheepish smile. "Thanks for waking me."

April nodded in return, and was about to turn away when Charles' words echoed through her mind.

 _You should give people a chance to know you._

"Hey, do you uh, want to go down to breakfast together?"

April held her breath as Jean looked up in surprise.

"Yeah. I do," she said, smiling. "I just have to get dressed. I'll come by your room after?"

"Great," April said, smiling now herself. "I'll see you in a few."

* * *

"The most I've ever cooked is toast or spaghetti," April admitted, watching Jean move with ease around the kitchen.

Everything was wood and white and, April always thought, surprisingly clean for a school. Jean was putting things on the huge island in the center, one side for preparing and the other having a row of stools to sit on.

Her and Jean had missed most of the breakfast and decided to cook for themselves. April usually ate whatever was prepared or in the cabinets, so cooking was a first for her.

"We'll put you on egg cracking duty then."

Jean got cheese from the fridge and hovered the carton of eggs and a red bowl toward April.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that," April laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

April smiled and took an egg out.

"This may sound stupid but—how do I not get the shell in?"

April watched in fascination as an egg floated in the air, hit against the side of her bowl and cracked in the middle. The egg tipped open and the yoke fell into the bowl. The shell floated toward the garbage, landing inside neatly.

"Are you sure you need me?" April asked.

Jean's eyes sparkled as she turned on the stove and laughed.

April took her own turn with an egg, although she wasn't nearly as graceful as Jean's powers were.

When she was done mixing them, Jean added the ingredients she had and poured it all into the pan. April watched the yellow slip and slide as Jean adjusted the heat.

"It smells good already," April said, her mouth watering as she turned to put the dishes in the sink. "Must be all those perfectly cracked eggs."

"Or my perfectly cut cheese," Jean laughed, waving her spatula.

"I thought I heard friendly conversation. But I must've been hearing things because it's just you two..."

April turned toward the door where Peter had just breezed in. He had on his usual dark outfit, standing out even more from his messy hair. He'd skipped his usual coat since the weather was getting warmer, but still had goggles on his head.

"Your humor astounds me, Pietro," Jean grumbled.

"Your name is Pietro?" April asked in surprise.

His face morphed into a grimace as he glared at Jean.

"How did you know that?"

April tapped her brain, reminding him she could read minds. Jean grinned into the pan and April mimicked her.

"What's the matter, Pietro?" April asked innocently, batting her eyes.

In a second, Peter was next to April, poking her in the cheek.

"Don't go there with me, Water Witch."

"That's the best you got?" April pushed his finger away.

Peter lingered for a moment and April locked eyes with him. They were darker than she imagined, deeper somehow, and she felt her breath hitch for some reason. She backed away a step and he seemed to realize and take a few steps back himself.

"What are you cooking?"Peter's voice was high but he was already feet away from her.

Jean was putting them on the plates and answered as Peter darted over to her and started to take a bite.

"Omelets. With cheese and—"

"Bleh, mushrooms!"

April watched in amusement as Peter spit his food out into the sink, gagging.

"I take it mushrooms are your favorite food?" she asked, walking to get her own omelet. She patted him on the back before grabbing her plate.

"Mushrooms are evil. I don't understand how anyone likes them. From now on, mushrooms will be my word for danger."

"Well, at least you don't feel _too_ strongly about them," April grinned, taking a big bite of her food to taunt him.

"You can pick them out if you want," Jean suggested.

"The flavor won't really be gone. It taints everything it touches. The eggs _remember_ , they just do."

April snorted as she walked to the other side of the island, settling down.

"Sounds more like you're a big baby."

Before she could blink, Peter took the stool next to her. He shoved a Twinkie in his mouth and smiled at her with his mouth full.

"For breakfast? Really?" she asked as crumbs fell onto his shirt.

"Breakfast of champions."

She shook her head as Scott walked in the kitchen, immediately walking over to Jean who was now finishing her own omelet and sliding it onto her plate. His glasses glinted red in the sun that now shone through one of the windows near the sink.

"Is that for me?" she heard Scott ask.

"No."

"Please?"

April watched Jean's expression soften and finally she rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Oh, fine. But I hope you can handle mushrooms."

"Why wouldn't I?" Scott asked, confused, grabbing the plate.

April hid her smirk as Peter mumbled something next to her.

"Hey guys."

They both greeted him and kept eating. The omelet really was good. April was used to crappy diner breakfast food, so the fluffiness was appreciated. She could hear Scott basically inhaling it on the other side of Peter.

Peter's bouncing leg was shaking the plates and she reached a hand out to quiet it. He stopped when her fingers rested on his knee, his eyes widening.

She immediately retracted her hand, blushing but trying her best to hide it.

"How's Thomas doing?" Scott asked, pausing between shoveling his food into his mouth.

April realized that they were the ones who rescued him, and was happy for a distraction.

"He's okay. He was in my art class yesterday."

"Did he draw anything?" Jean asked from the stove.

"No. I was hoping he'd draw something he saw, but not yet. You really can't see into his mind?"

"No." Jean frowned. "Just a few bits and pieces but nothing that makes sense. He has a really strong block."

"Must be strong if you can't see through it," Scott remarked.

Jean shrugged, and moved the eggs around in the pan.

"And he still hasn't talked?"

"Not yet," April answered. "But it's only been two days."

"Yeah, it took you like two _months_ to talk," Scott said, smirking at her.

Peter choked on the second Twinkie he must've had in his pocket, and April's mouth opened.

"Hey! That's... _true_ ," April finished, her shoulders sagging. She gave him a sideways look. "Still don't have to say it like that," she grumbled.

"Some people just take time." Peter patted her on the shoulder.

April was surprised he hadn't joined in the making fun of her. Her heart sped up and she felt her breath catch somewhere between her stomach and her throat. To mask it, she put on a grin.

"Thanks, Pietro."

He immediately took his hand away, his eyes narrowing.

"I regret defending you."

She smiled for real.

"No take backs."

* * *

Sorry that took so long! And THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed! It kept me motivated when I got stuck a few times on this one! :)


End file.
